


Glasses

by Tamix13



Series: Vamp!Neil/Matt [3]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, i know matt doesnt wear glasses shush, just roll with me okay the prompt was cute, these dorks I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP have been dating for a long while. One day, Person A finds out that Person B wears glasses while reading or driving. A is surprised; they thought they knew everything about B. Despite that, A finds B even more adorable in their glasses, and kisses them whenever B wears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Neil stumbled back onto the bus, weary but cheerful. He had been hanging out with some old friends and had quite forgotten how much they, even as humans, could drink. Neil himself wasn't drunk, couldn't get drunk anymore, much was the shame, but he’d certainly not abstained in any case.

Yawning, he made his way back to the bunks, intending to just drop into bed and sleep for as long as possible. A small light caught his eye however, and he looked over to the other side of the bunks to see that the light came from Matt’s bunk. Leaning down, Neil pushed the curtain aside a little to find the singer curled up in a nest of blankets, a book dangled in loose fingers, and fast asleep. All in all, a familiar sight, but for one thing.

There was a pair of black-framed glasses slipping a little down Matt’s nose that Neil had never seen before. The whole picture was so cute that Neil just had to squeeze down to press a kiss to the side of Matt’s nose. The singer made a little sleepy sound and opened his eyes a crack.

“Neil? Wha’time’zit?” He mumbled quietly. 

“Like one, maybe? Go back to sleep” Neil cuddled down next to Matt, pressing closer to his warmth and yawned again. “Also take your glasses off before you fall asleep again.” The singer startled and one hand flew to his face.

“Shit, I keep doing that.”

“When did you get those anyways?” Neil asked, wrapping one arm around Matt’s waist.

“I've had them for awhile, actually. I only ever wear them for reading and even then, very rarely. But I was getting a headache trying to read before so I figured I should maybe put them on.”

“They’re adorable; you should wear them more often.”  
~~~  
They were in an interview and the interviewer had handed them a sheet of paper with questions to ask each other when Matt wore his glasses again. Ever since Neil had “caught” him wearing them, he had taken the vampire’s advice and started wearing them more often. Matt took the paper from the interviewer and unfolded his glasses from the collar of his shirt, sliding them on.

“Matt, I didn't know you wore glasses!” The interviewer commented. “They suit you.” 

Matt just grinned over at Neil and read the first question on the paper that had caught his eye.

“Neil, would you like it if your partner wore glasses?”


End file.
